


One Letter Off

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Puns, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's off, all right. Written for JWP #23: The Lowest and Highest Form of Humour: Use a pun in your entry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Letter Off

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: I am so very, very sorry. I'm absolutely rubbish at puns. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a huge rush. You have been warned.

Sherlock scowled at the scrawled words on the pages scattered around the room, apparently oblivious to the shrieking, giggling madman struggling against the four policemen trying to wrestle him into restraints. “ _Huckleberry Fun_. _A Tail of Two Kitties_. _The Five Orange Pups_. _Moby Duck_. _Mansfield Pork_. _Rebecca of Sunnybrook Firm_.” At each recited item, the pitch of his voice rose slightly. “What kind of nonsense is this?”  
  
“The sad consequences of someone not being warned against the dangers of _The_ _Joys of Lex_ ,” Lestrade muttered under his breath.  
  
John snorted. He tried to do so quietly, but from the way Sherlock jerked upright, he knew he hadn’t been silent enough. “A madman is running around London, forcing people to drink some doctored concoction that drives them mad, and you think this is funny? Your sense of humour is improving, Lestrade.”  
  
“Being forced to drink the Kool-Aid is never funny, Sherlock,” Lestrade placated the detective.  
  
 _And neither is pun-ishment_ , John added silently, and giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 23, 2016


End file.
